villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Merlina
Merlina is the (former) tritagonist-turned-true main antagonist of Sonic and the Black Knight. She is a sorceress and the granddaughter of the great wizard Merlin. She is also the first main villain Sonic has fought that was female. She is voiced by Mamiko Noto in the Japanese version, and by Melissa Hutchison in the English version. Personality Merlina loved the kingdom her grandfather Merlin had created with all of her heart; from the winds that made the meadows dance, to the flowers by the wayside, to the melodious songbirds. After learning the grim fate of her world, Merlina became filled with sorrow, giving her a nihilistic outlook on life; becoming totally convinced that everything in the world doesn't last forever. She had made it her desire to create an everlasting kingdom, Merlina believes that her crimes were necessary, believing that any manipulation was the end that justifies the means, and the sacrifices were for the greater good. To the people around her, Merlina was a kind, yet strong and wise soul with a strong sense of compassion and every bit of good intention for her kingdom. When showing her true colors, Merlina would show herself to be calm, cold, and ruthless in achieving her goals (the latter case was shown where she would berate and then beat Sonic for disagreeing with her goals, despite the two initially being allies). After her defeat by Excalibur Sonic, Merlina would return to her old self when Sonic tells her that the brilliance of life is knowing that it will end, and that she should value the time they have. Merlina decides to listen to Sonic and value life before it does end instead of trying to making it eternal. After Sonic hands her the flower that she picked. Merlina smells the flower and cries, feeling the guilt of the wrong she has done and because she knows that she has shamed her grandfather Merlin because of the bad things she has done. Merlina is sweet and friendly, but she is also hard on herself when she realizes that she was wrong. She is charismatic she doesn't feel comfortable doing evil cruel things and only does them if she thinks if there is a good reason for them. Merlina also is seen almost always in sorrow her sadness is shown when she learns the land will die and shows her sadness after she realizes about her dark actions. She feels chaotic and torn about what were the best actions to help save the kingdom she loved. While useless willing to lend help to Sonic Merlina felt that her oppression was needed to save her world. She is very protective of the things and friends that she cares about. Because she was willing to do anything to save all life in Arthur's kingdom from death she was willing to kill Sonic and the knights if they tried to stop her. If becoming a tyrant meant stopping death she was not afraid to do it but despite her evil actions, Merlina feels the tragedy of the world that she loves. Her love for life and her fear of death drove Merlina to use terror and acts of terrorism to end death. While Merlina is wise like her grandfather Merlin but she was delusional to think that she could stop death and to think that her acts of crime could be justified. Merlina when she needed Sonic's aid to stop the Black Knight and save Arthur's world she saw an opportunity to use him then after the Black Knight's defeat she saw another opportunity to use deathcalibur to stop what she thought was the greatest threat to the kingdom death. Merlina became so obsessed with wanting to stop death she was willing to give up all of her good qualities that the kingdom loved about her just to make sure everyone and everything could live forever. Once Merlina gained the power of Deathcalibur she showed a grin on her face taking joy in the power she had to battle against death as she turned into the Dark Queen Merlina showed pleasure in hurting Sonic as he stood in her way. Merlina, once she became the Dark Queen, wanted to have control over life and death. If death could be conquered, if death could be stopped Merlina would have done it and she seemed to take joy in knowing that death would have no more power or control over the world she loved. Merlina's actions were misguided but she didn't see that but through the help of Sonic, she realized just how wrong she was. Even though it seemed like Merlina showed have been punished for her actions after everything she did reality all she needed was was friendship, love and an act of kindness which is what Sonic gave to her. Sonic knew that Merlina needed to be forgiven he knew that she needed someone to cheer her up and make her feel better. Merlina is known to be polite to everyone but to try to escape the sorrow that she would feel when her world dies she decided to become a cruel and ruthless monarch in order to gain victory over death. While Merlina wanted to save Arthur's land from death the Black Knight's plan was to trap the world in eternal darkness rather than have the world live forever. Merlina used strategy to defeat the Black Knight she also used strategy to gain the power of Deathcalibur and to betray Sonic. Merlina most of the time speaks in a calm, polite voice and shows good manners towards Sonic when she first meets him even though they are strangers at the beginning. While she feels guilty for the wrong she has done Merlina also cries not because she only feels her guilt but also because Sonic could still see the good in her after all the trouble she had caused. Merlina is charismatic she convinced Sonic to help her stop the Black Knight because his plans of darkness ruined her plans to make the kingdom eternal and save it from death. The citizens of the kingdom knew Melina to be trustful yet when she tried to save the people and the kingdom she miss used that trust to trick Sonic. Merlina and Sonic's plan was to stop the Black Knight and his underworld army but after getting a hold of Deathcalibur Merlina decided to use the Black Knight's army rather than send them back to the underworld. Due to her quiet nature when Merlina shows up in Sonic Runners Sonic's friends are nervous at first because of her quiet personality and her watching them from the shadows. It isn't Merlina's attentions to startle people with silence and her habit of appearing out of nowhere. Merlina isn't just calm, kind, nice, compassionate and intelligent she speaks with a soft-spoken quiet voice and sometimes prefers not to speak. In Sonic Runners, Merlina doesn't say a word she remains quiet. While Sonic and his friends great her, Merlina just politely gives them a respectful bow. While Merlina's actions are motivated out of fear of death they are also done out of hate, dislike of death but despite that she still stays calm and doesn't show her anger when she hates what death has done to the people of her kingdom. Though she is afraid of death, she doesn't seem to freak out and still carries out plans and still speaks in a calm way. Biography Background Before the events of the game, the illusion of King Arthur created by Merlin (the real King Arthur has been long dead) has become corrupted by the power of the Scabbard of Excalibur, which has turned into Deathcalibur. ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' First Half Merlina wants to overthrow the dark knight and summons the Knight of the Wind, Sonic the Hedgehog. Merlina tells Sonic about Camelot's fate and about how he must find the sword Caliburn and learn to wield it to defeat King Arthur, though she does not tell him about what she plans for Camelot after King Arthur's defeat. After Sonic finds Caliburn and challenges the King, Merlina tells Sonic to meet with the Lady of the Lake and disappears until right before the second battle with Arthur. They have a brief conversation and then go their separate way. Final Half In the Castle of Camelot, Merlina has been cornered by the Knights of the Round Table. Sonic comes in with Deathcalibur, confused about why King Arthur disappeared into a puff of smoke after being killed. Merlina then takes Deathcalibur and reveals that the King that Sonic was fighting was fake. She then used Deathcalibur and her own sorcery to open a portal to the Underworld and begins corrupting Camelot. She creates a shield over the castle, unable to be assaulted. Sonic and the Knights of the Round Table use Caliburn and the Sacred Swords to break the barrier, allowing Sonic to confront Merlina. He asks why she is doing this, and she explains that all things eventually ends, and she wants to use the power of the Underworld to stop death by merging Camelot with the land of darkness. Sonic says that this is unnatural and that all things must end and you should just live your life to the fullest before it is over. Merlina has enough of the talk and transforms into the "Dark Queen", and mercilessly attacks Sonic, breaking Caliburn and nearly killing Sonic. However, Sonic's determination and the power of the Sacred Swords wielded by the Knights caused Caliburn to transform into Excalibur, while Sonic gains golden armor and the ability to fly. Excalibur-Sonic and the Dark Queen do battle, but Excalibur destroys Merlina's dark powers and restores Camelot. Merlina then accepts the fate of the world and everything in it, and ends her reign of darkness. As she decides to end her reign of darkness Merlina cries because of what she had done. She also is surprised that Sonic is still kind to her and forgives her for what she has done. ''Sonic Runners'' While not having a main role in the game and no longer being a villain, Merlina decides to leave her world and come see Sonic in his world. Merlina greets Sonic and his friends, but Omochao does most of the introductions for her. When Merlina visits Sonic in Windy Hill, Omochao suggests that Sonic and his buddies give Merlina a tour, which both Merlina and Sonic agree to. Merlina is not evil in Sonic Runners, she just shows up to see her long-time friend. While only there for a visit, Merlina decides to be a buddy for Sonic and his friends. To make up for what she did in Sonic and The Black Knight, Merlina makes a promise to Sonic in this game that her powers will be of use to him and his friends. While on Sonic's planet, Merlina learns a new skill only used by the Wisps that inhabit the world to use color powers. Merlina learning color powers from the Wisps shows that she is a wizard who can learn new skills, abilities, and powers without any problem. When Merlina arrives in Sonic's dimension, she shows up around springtime. The exact time Merlina shows up in Sonic's world is around Easter time when the Chao are holding a competition to see who can collect the most Easter eggs. But while the event is going on, Eggman tries to steal the Easter egg baskets. Powers and Abilities Merlina is a powerful and talented young wizard she can teleport herself and others. She can also summon characters from other worlds and realities like she did with Sonic. She also has the power to control others this is seen after she takes control of the Black Knight's underworld army. She can conjure things up and barriers. Merlina also is good with swords she wields two swords really well as the Dark Queen. She also has excellent knowledge about swords as she teaches Sonic swordsmanship. But aside from her skills with swords Merlina prefers her staff over a sword. Merlina also has the power to levitate; this is shown after she becomes the Dark Queen and her ability to levitate is shown again in Sonic Runners. Merlina is as quick learn in a short time she was able to figure out of to use the dark powers of the Scabbard of Excalibur. Another example of how quickly Merlina learns is how she gains the ability used by the Wisps know as color power. Merlina's Song With Me Like many Sonic characters, they all have their own songs; Melina like the rest has her own song called With Me. In the song it mentions that Merlina knows that all worlds have a end and doesn't understand why Sonic won't let the world live on forever. After using the dark powers to save her world in the song it says Merlina is not who Sonic thinks she. The song talks about how Merlina is to wrapped up in her evil plan to listen to anyone. As her plan gets closer the song mentions that Merlina can taste the new day she will create and savor the new night that she will bring. As Merlina grows more powerful and darker the song goes into detail about how she has spells beyond his abilities. As her evil grows her song mentions how she wants to see Sonic crawl if he gets in her way. In Merlina's song With Me, the wizard starts to wonder why Sonic would dare to fight her and the evil might wishes to use to combat death. In her song, it mentions that Merlina believes that when the battle is over she will be the last one standing and Sonic will not. As Merlina's goal gets closer to becoming reality the song mentions that her eyes start to get filled with curiosity about her new world without death. Her Song sings about how Merlina thinks that neither Sonic nor death have the power over her. As her and Sonic clash her song sings about if Sonic will try to stop her then there's no room for him and her both in the new life she wishes to create. In her song Merlina tries to warn Sonic to turn way if not he will have to face the day of her new world with her. In the next part of the song, Merlina tells Sonic every word has it's test and tells him not to wait for the dark future and death that comes after the test. Again Merlina warns Sonic telling him what she has become believing he doesn't have a chance and that he can't make see another way because she believes it's the only way. The next part says both Merlina and Sonic know all worlds must come to an end but while they know that the end will com. Merlina believes that she will create a final rest to death and the end that is coming so she can save everything and everyone. And as the evil in Merlina grows the song says how she wants Sonic to scream his dreams if he will dare to continue to fight her. Trivia *Unlike most of the other Sonic the Hedgehog villains, who are driven to a lust for power and recognition, Merlina does not truly consider herself evil, since her goals were to protect something she cherished. **Although her goal of preserving her world had ultimately corrupted her. *Merlina bears a strong resemblance to Shahra the Genie from Sonic and the Secret Rings, in both their appearances and actions. *When Merlina summons Sonic to her world, she uses an incantation to what Erazor uses to summon the Ifrit Golem in Sonic and the Secret Rings: "Ifalas zaras I e zaraq". *Merlina's favorite flowers seem to be Carnations. for every time she had a flower in her hand, it was always a Carnation. She only held orange/yellow carnations, meaning disappointment or dejection. This references her sorrow about the fate of her world and desire to make a world that lasts forever. *Merlina is one of the two only antagonists in the Sonic games to be female, the second of which being Zeena. Rouge doesn't count due to being more of an anti-hero than a true antagonist (not to mention she starts having a more heroic role in the franchise), and Shade wasn't truly villainous and was only manipulated by her superior. Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arthurian Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Dark Forms Category:Monarchs Category:Spy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Summoners Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Paranormal Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Mischievous Category:Lawful Evil Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Teenagers Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Contradictory Category:Kids